Sparkle
by NeverOldTooForFantasy
Summary: Alex Bromley is the newest member of Camp Green Lake. Join Alex and D-Tenters as their time at CGL has a dramatic turn.
1. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

**Chapter one: Guilty until proven Innocent **

_I was just standing there, hands covered in blood, staring at the dead man on the side walk. He had a knife jammed right into his chest. I took the knife out and looked around at an empty street._

An old yellow school bus was driving into endless desert, a couple of holes started to appear, and then increasing in number as the bus carries on driving. My wrists were starting to hurt now from the handcuffs, _were they really necessary, I mean, where am I going to go? Jump off this fast speeding bus into a desert. I shouldn't even be here. _I looked up and saw the other two passengers on the dirty bus, the driver and a police officer with a gun, not just your normal hand size gun, but a long huge one for a matter of fact, it scared me slightly.

_But not too soon I heard sirens in the distances and then blue lights came into vision. Next thing I know I'm forced on the floor with my arms behind my back. Do they really think I would kill someone, someone I don't even know?_

I stared out the windows and saw nothing but miles of sand and holes. My life has got to be the worse, well not the worse, but one of the worse lives to live. I just sat quietly just thinking would I be better here than I was at home.

_I got dragged off the floor and shoved into the back seat of a police car. The police officer in the front turned round to face me. "You real stupid for doing that, you're going to be in a whole lot of trouble." "But I didn't do it! I was just walking past…" "Ah save it for the Judge." And then he turned and started the car and drove off. The drive was about 10 minutes long, for that time I was silent, confused and scared for my life. I'm an innocent person. But would anyone believe me? Of course not, with parents like mine you would think it runs in the family._

_When arriving at the police station I got dragged out once more out of the car and being pulled along by my shirt into the main office and shut into a cell. "Wait here" said another officer through the slot in the cell door. I muttered to myself "Like I can go anywhere else with my arms behind my back" Yeah they still had me handcuffed. I sighed and sat on the bed, thinking, thinking what my parents would actually think, and what would they do to me._

_After about an hour roughly I was taken to another room, this time my hands were finally out of the handcuffs, I rubbed my wrists. I was in a room with some chairs and a table. "Sit down" said a female officer. I obeyed, not wanting to get in anymore trouble. "So, you were seen at a crime scene, a serious one for that matter. And by the look of a number of witnesses you're the one that caused it." I just sat there in complete silent, there was no point trying to prove my innocence. Also knowing my parents they would say I would have done it anyway, they hate me._

_I was kept at the police station until my court session. And no surprise I was charged guilty. In the courtroom I saw my parents both pretending to look sad, but in their eyes I could see joy, joy that I am not going to see them for a long time. I turned back towards the front of the court waiting for my sentence. "Well I was going to send you to jail, but I don't think that would do, so there is currently a vacancy at Camp Green Lake. They help troubled youth build character. So you'll be there for 24 months." Then he slammed the gavel._

The bus was still travelling on, but now in the far distance there were some buildings, I couldn't see them clearly as the windows of the bus were very dirty from the sand. Then behind the buildings, further away there were mountains. We were getting closer and closer, and I was getting more scared now. I had a feeling that I wasn't fit in at all. When we got closer to the buildings I could see people in orange jumpsuits.

The bus suddenly halted I didn't realise we arrived. The police offices gave me a look, meaning, get up and get the hell off the bus. So I stood up with my bag in my arms, with my hands still cuffed up. All the people in the orange jumpsuits were teenage boys. The Judge had said this was an all boy camp. But by the look of it, it wasn't the best looking camp. I followed the police office off of the bus, when I got off of the last step on the bus I realised how hot it actually is. Staying here is going to be one of my worst nightmares.

"Fresh Meat!" some random boy had said looking at me, as soon as he said that all the boys there were staring at me. I really hated it, but I guess I can't do anything about it. "Follow me" said the police officer. I followed him towards one of the buildings, I looked around and I saw five wooden buildings and five green tents, which I'm guessing is where I would be sleeping for the next 24 months. When I reached the inside cool air had hit me right in the face, it felt so refreshing. Sitting behind a desk was a middle-age cowboy chewing on something. He had a rattlesnake tattoo on one of his arms, he looked really mean and the sort of person you don't want to mess with.

He looked up at me and just gave me a stern look, "Sit down" he said pointing to the chair in front of the desk, I followed his orders and sat down. "Take them handcuffs off, can't run off anywhere" The police officer got a key out of his pocket and undone the cuffs. I was so relieved I thought my hands were about to drop off. "What's with the sunflower seeds?" asked the Police Officer towards the unnamed man. "I give up smoking." The man replied not taking his eyes off of me. He got out my file and started reading it. "Alex Bromley" I just stared at him. "Hmm, not going to talk aye? Got ourselves another Zero." I didn't know who he was talking about I just sat there. He started of talking again "My name is Mr Sir" _Mr Sir what kind of a name is that?_ "Whenever you speak to me, you will call me by my name. Is that clear?" "Yes Mr Sir" I mumbled in reply. "This isn't a Girl Scout camp. You understand?" I just looked at him, with a blank expression on my face. He stood up and headed towards the door, I kinder figured out I was supposed to follow so I did. Back outside in the blazing hot sun.

Outside there were still some boys hanging around and staring at me. I ignored them and paid back to attention to Mr Sir as he started to talk again. "Look around you, Bromley. What do you see? Any guard towers? How about an electric fence?" I looked around and funny enough I didn't see any guard towers or electric fences, "No, Mr Sir" I replied stating the obvious. "Well if you want to run away, go on start heading out, I won't stop you" I gave him a confused look, _what is he on about? _He turned to face me and I saw he had a gun hanging from his belt, I was really scared now, _and does he use that to punish us? _He noticed I was looking at it, "Ah don't worry, and I wouldn't waste a bullet on you. This is for Yellow Spotted Lizards," he started off walking again and I pursued behind, but with at least a foot gap between us.

We headed to another building, which turned out to be the store room. A boy was standing there smirking when he saw me, _Oh great._ "Hi Mr Sir" he said, Mr Sir was grapping hold of a pair of black boots about my size off of a shelf, he throw them to my feet. "Undress" I did was I was told I didn't want any bad business here. I was about to put my bag on the floor when Mr Sir grabbed it and tossed it towards the boy, probably to search it. While I was starting to undress Mr Sir was getting my clothes when he was saying "You get two sets of clothes. One for work, one for relaxation." He chucked over an orange jumpsuit, I had taken off my jeans but kept my white t-shirt on, I pulled up the suit to my waist and tied the arms around, as I knew I was going to get too hot with the whole suit done up. "After three days, your work clothes are washed and your second set is for work. Is that clear?" I replied "Yes Mr Sir" finishing putting my boots on. Mr Sir continued it seemed he gave this speech to every new comer. "You are to dig one hole each day. Five foot deep, five foot in diameter." The boy behind handed Mr Sir a shovel "Your shovel is your measuring stick. The longer it takes you to dig, the longer you'll be out in the hot sun." _Okay so I have to dig holes every day, and that is supposed to help me build character, what a load of rubbish. _"You need to be aware of lizards and rattlesnake. Don't trouble them they won't trouble you."

I heard the door creek; I turned round and saw a small skinny man standing there. "Alex Bromley" he had brown shoes on, long knee length socks, knee length shorts, a shirt tucked into the shorts, a hat and sunscreen rubbed onto his nose. "I just want you to know that you may have done some bad things, but that does not make you a bad person. I value you Alex. Welcome to Camp Green Lake. I'm Dr Pendanski, your counsellor" He said taking hold of my hand and shaking it. I stiffened up, I hated being touched. Mr Sir had butted in and headed towards the door, "Give some towels, tokens, and get them started." I was given my other set of clothes, my bag, towels, some shower tokens and a water canteen then we headed out of the door.

"You'll be in D-tent. D stands for 'diligence'." He started pointing to buildings and other parts of the so called camp. "That's the mess hall. There's the rec room and the showers. There is only one knob as there is only one temperature, which is cold. That's the warden's cabin over there. That's the number one ruling at Camp Green Lake, do not upset the warden." I nodded at Dr Pendanski. I didn't realise but three very sandy boys were heading towards our direction. Two of them were black and the middle boy was white. One black boy was fat, the other black boy was skinny with glasses that were very dirty, like the windows on the bus that brought me here. Then the final boy was an average size boy with a white bandana around his head. The middle boy spoke first "Hey Mom" he didn't seem to notice me standing behind Pendanski, nor did the other two. Then the skinny black boy noticed me, "Who's that?" I moved from behind Pendanski's back so they could see me, and their faces were really shocked. "Ah boys this is Alex." The other black boy said "But man, she's a girl!"


	2. She's A Girl

**Chapter two: She's a girl!**

I looked at the three boys, I wasn't surprise at their reaction when they saw I was a girl, most of them probably haven't seen a girl in months. "Yes Theodore Alex is a girl, so I want you boys treating her well. Alex this is Theodore, Alan and Rex they are in the same tent as you." I looked at the three boys and smiled shyly, Theodore was the fat black boy, Alan was the white boy and Rex was the skinny black boy. Then I looked down to the floor. "Yo Mom those aren't our names." I looked back up and guessed the one called Rex was talking. "My name is X-Ray, that's Squid and that's Armpit" he said smirking at me, Alan was known as Squid and Theodore was known as Armpit. _Strange nicknames_. Squid nodded his head at Pendanski, "Him, he's Mom." "They all have their little nicknames. But I prefer to use the names their parents gave them. The names civilization will recognise them by." X-Ray gave a sarcastic smile; this made me smile a little bit. "So boys let's show where Alex where her cot is."

Mom lead us to tent D, I was following behind the three boys. Once we got to the tent inside there were eight cots lying in two rows, seven of them with sheets on them. The three boys headed to their cots and Mom led me to mine. I gave him a small smile and placed my things on my cot, I notice my cot was between Squid's and someone else's. Also there was someone already in the tent, all washed and that he was lying on his bed face looking up. I sat on my bed and looked around. Two other boys came through the flap of the tent, one short Hispanic boy and another tall white boy with wide blonde hair. They took once glance at me, they reacted the same as the other boys but then they got over it. "Hey chica I'm Magnet. That's Zigzag" said the Hispanic boy. "Hi" I replied smiling slightly and then looked down to the ground. They walked off and headed to their cots. Mom headed towards the boy lying down on his cot already "This is Zero." _Okay that is a strange first name. _"Want to know why we all call him Zero? Because there is nothing going on in his stupid little head!" That comment shocked me slightly, why would Mom say that?

"Did you tell her about the lizards?" said Zigzag smirking a bit, "Now Ricky, let's not scare Alex" said Mom. From across the tent I heard X-Ray say "His name's not Ricky, it's Zigzag alright" Mom came up to me and said "Alex, if you have any questions just ask Alan. He will be your mentor" I heard Armpit laugh in the background "You got that, Alan?" I looked over to Squid he was sitting on his bed smiling at me; I smiled back "Yeah sure thing Mom" "Good, I'm depending on you. It should be no labour to be nice to your neighbour." Mom walked out of the tent. "Well c'mon boys let get showered up" said X-Ray, All the boys apart from Zero grabbed their towels and tokens and headed towards the showers. So it was just me and Zero left.

I looked over at Zero he had now turned on his side facing the wall; I thought that I shouldn't bother him so I got out my notebook that I had brought and a pencil. And I started to sketch, it's one of my favourite past times, but whenever I was at home I wasn't allowed to sketch. No one knows my life story and no one will ever find out. It's too horrific to talk about it, even to think about it. I started to sketch a young girl sitting under a tree playing a guitar, caring nothing about in the world. Just about her music. I didn't realise that Zero had left and that a bell was going off. So I got off my bed and headed outside, I notice everyone heading to the mess hall for dinner, so I followed suit.

I reached the mess hall and got in line trying not to get notice, but of course that failed, all eyes were on me, I tried my best to ignore them_,_ I'm not too sure why they are staring, yes I am a girl, just your average girl. I have long brown hair, reaching past my shoulders, with hazel eyes and an hourglass shape body. Anyway I was getting my food when Squid came along next to me, "Hey Alex, let me show you where we sit" I nodded shyly and followed him to where the rest of D-tent were sitting; there was a new person there as well. Squid sat down making room for me at the end of the table, I took round the table, the new guy I haven't seen yet smiled at me and I smiled back, "I'm Caveman or Stanley, take your pick" "I'm Alex" "Not anymore you're not" Said X-Ray from the end of the table, I looked at him oddly, " Yeah, your name is Spark" I looked around the table again to see all of D-tent, minus Zero who was looking down at his food, "Why Spark?" I asked curiously looking at X-Ray, "Girl have you seen your eyes lately, they sparkle like every star we see at night." I blushed slightly looking down, "Thanks" I whispered.

I didn't look up for a few minutes, I was too busy looking at my food, if you called it food, and it looked more like slop. I took a mouthful and let's just say I didn't have another bite, I headed for the bread, started nipping that, slightly stale, but I guess I needed some sort of food in me, after that I muttered to the guys that I was heading back to the tent; I dumped my tray and headed back to the tent. I changed out of my orange suit, as it was hot, I just had a pair of shorts on and a thin strap top on, I climbed into bed, by now the guys have returned from the mess hall. They started to change so I turned to face the wall a little embarrassed, "Hey chica no need to look away we don't mind" I heard Magnet say, I heard the guys agreed. I laid down on my cot, without a second thought I feel asleep, without knowing tomorrow is going to be a hard day.


	3. The First Hole

**Chapter three: The first hole**

I fell out of bed with a thud, a loud bell was screaming out. I groaned as I got off of the floor and seeing all the other guys was getting dressed and I followed suit. Once I was dressed Squid came over. "Morning Spark" he was all cheery and smiley, _how on earth can he be this happy. _He saw my confused face at why he was so chirpy this morning. "I'm a morning person you'll get used to it soon enough, come on breakfast time" He left and headed out the tent where the other guys went; I followed suit and saw the guys grabbing breakfast. It looked like some tortilla wrap dripping with honey, it didn't taste that bad, compared for what I had for dinner the night before.

After grabbing breakfast we headed to the "Library" where the shovels were kept. I grabbed one and walked along with the others with Mr Sir to where we would be digging. By the time we reached the sight the sun was just raising, it looked quite nice, but I knew once it was high in the sky it wouldn't be nice before. Mr Sir pointed to a spot on the ground, "You dig here, the longer you take to dig the hotter you'll get, have a nice day ya'll" with that he walked off and headed back to the camp. I gave a sigh and looked round everyone started digging. _Well better get started._ I saw a crack in the ground and put my shovel into the crack and pushed it down with my foot, it went down about an inch, so I pushed it down harder until it was half way down and picked up the dirt. "Hey Spark, the first hole is always the hardest" shouted ZigZag from his spot, he gave me a smirk and went back to his digging. _This is going to be a very long day._

I would say it was about midday now and I have dug about three feet down and five feet width. I saw the water truck coming so I got out of my hole and drank the last bit of my water from my canteen. I looked at the other guys holes and of course they were quicker than me because they are more experienced. I saw Squid and ZigZag come over to me smiling, "Well Spark not bad for the first hole, now let's look at your hands." said Squid. I asked him "Why do you want to look at my hands?" "To see if you got any blisters Caveman's hands were bad when he dug his first hole, remember Caveman?" ZigZag replied and looking over to Caveman. "Yeah they were bad, had to wear gloves for the rest of the time." I nodded in understatement I turned over my hands to show the boys and their faces were shocked. "Blimey Spark, how comes you're hands aren't covered in them?" said Squid taking my hands into his having a closer look. I just shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, strong hands I guess", I took my hands away and walked over to the water truck where everyone was queuing up, it looked like they have a certain order X-Ray being first and then Zero being last. I figured, me being new I would go last, so I stood behind Zero.

That's when X-Ray up front said, "Yo Spark get up here, after all ladies first" he said winking at me, I gave a shy smile back and replied, "No it's fine I'll stay here and wait my turn" X-Ray just shrugged and got his canteen filled by Mr Sir. It got to my turn to have my canteen filled, when Mr Sir asked me, "How is it girly? Handling it alright?" he looked like he was expecting me to start complaining, but in return all I said was "Yeah it's alright actually, not as bad as I thought it was" I was lying through my teeth, this was hard, but because I am a girl I am not about to be seen as a weakling and I know I would get picked on my either by Mr Sir or the other tent members.

After that I just took my canteen and headed back to my hole and started digging again, I didn't even bother getting food from the truck, I just wanted to get this hole dug and get back to the camp. I didn't notice the shadow on the ground until someone tapped my shoulder; I turned round and saw Caveman. "Hey Alex you got to eat something or you'll faint." "I'm fine I just want to get my hole dug and get it over with" I turned back round continued my digging, I heard Caveman sigh and walked off muttering "Does she ever listen"

I ignored this comment; my mind was filling up with my past that I have tried so hard to forget but failing completely. _They can't know what has happened, don't want to seem weak and pathetic. _I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and it took me five minutes to realise that I had finished my hole, I looked around to see only Zero and X-Ray had finished already. I put my shovel at the side of my hole and attempted to climb out of it, but I slipped. I attempted this at least five times, before giving up and asking someone to help. I called out "Can someone help me out please?" I was a couple inches taller than the actual hole.

I waited for a few minutes until a shadow was covering my hole, I looked up and saw Squid looking down smiling, "Might have to reconsider changing your nickname to Short stuff." He said laughing lightly, "Yeah I know I'm short stop reminding me, can I have a hand please?" Squid then started clapping, "Ha-ha very funny" I replied with sarcasm in my voice and rolling my eyes. "Sorry, come on up you come" He handed me his hand and I grabbed onto it and with complete ease he pulled me out of the hole. "Thanks" I said smiling; I picked up my shovel and headed to the camp.

I didn't even realise Squid was next to me. We didn't talked which I kinder liked I am not too comfortable with strangers. I was about to head to the tent when I asked Squid something that I found quite embarrassing. "Err Squid I want to go and have a shower and I don't really trust any of these guys so I was wondering if you could watch guard?" I said this quite fast and it didn't help that I was mumbling. "Sorry what I didn't catch that?" I sighed and looked at the ground avoiding his eyes, "I said could you watch guard while I have my shower please?" "Of course" I looked up and he was smiling, "You sure?" in reply he said "No girl should feel uncomfortable" "Thanks"

I grabbed my shower tokens, my towel and my other jumpsuit. Squid was waiting outside the tent for me and then we headed to the showers. I went into one of the cubicles and took my jumpsuit off and my under clothing and hung them over the door along with my towel and clean jumpsuit. I put my token in and turned the knob of the shower. One temperature cold. Normally I would hate cold showers, but I was so glad to have this. The weather today was unbearable, well it was expected as we were in a desert, that I found out used to be a lake, and it hadn't rain here for 50 years. It felt like walking in a scorching oven, even though I have not experienced that in first hand.

After my shower I dried myself and slipped on my clean jumpsuit. I opened the door and nearly had Squid falling backwards towards me. _Guess he was leaning on the door._ "Wow there! Oh you're done cool, want to head to the rec room?" "Sure I'll meet you there I just want to take my stuff back." "Okay see you in there" With that Squid headed to the rec room and I headed to the tent, I placed my things in the trunk that was at the end of my bed, I then headed towards to rec room.

On my way to the way there I could feel someone following me, but I took no notice of it. Suddenly I felt my arm being pulled back, I looked round to still this huge guy behind me, "Let go off me" I said, with shakiness in my voice from being scared. Normally if I was bothered by someone I could get out of the situation very easily but this time I had no chance. The big lump just laughed, laughed like my dad use to do before he done something he'll never regret doing. He pulled me closer to his face, I could feel his breath on my face, and I had to do something. The first thing that popped into my head I do not regret doing; I kicked him in his most sensitive area known to man. He let go of my arm and fell on the floor, I scrambled up and ran to the rec room.

When I ran in I got the strangest looks from everyone in there, but I didn't care I had to hide, I was looking for the D-Tent lads and saw them over by the pool table, I quickly rushed over there and tried to blend in like I have been there the whole time. At this point I realised I was holding my breath; I exhaled and started breathing heavily from the mad rushing around. Magnet came over, "Chica you alright? Why are you out of breath?" He put his hand on my arm; I reacted badly and pulled away so quickly I tripped over a chair, falling backwards.

All the D-Tenters came over, Squid started to have a go at Magnet, as he thought he pushed me over, while Stanley came over to help. "Alex? What's happened" I couldn't even speak I started hyperventilating when I saw who entered the rec room. It was the boy from outside and he looked very angry, he was scanning the room, looking for someone, looking for me. I froze in place on the floor I couldn't move a muscle when the boy's eyes and mine met. He came storming over. "Why you little bitch" I shut my eyes waiting for some sort of impact but nothing came, I opened my eyes to see the whole of D-Tent standing in front of me. _Great they probably think I can't handle my own battles_. I got up from the floor, slightly unbalanced, and walked in front of the guys. "If you ever grab me like that again and come that close I can do much worse than kicking your royal jewels." I crossed my arms staring at the boy, he gave me a long glare and he leaned down to my ear and whispered "Just you wait sweetheart, I'll get my revenge, and no one would be able to protect you." With that he left the room.

As soon as he did I had Squid come up to me, grabbing my arms "Spark what happened? Did he hurt you? Cos I swear I will do so much more to him!" It took him a while to realise I was flinching at his touch, if you ever lived in a household like mine you would to, so it's just a natural instinct of mine to flinch at the slightest touch of someone. He removed his arms, I gave a small smile saying thanks and I then told him what had happened, but I also said I didn't want anything done because it would just worse.

For the rest of the evening was uneventful, I ate my dinner, with much force from Stanley, after that we headed for bed. We all laid down on our beds soft snores being heard from some of the beds, but I couldn't sleep, I sat up and was thinking, whenever I get out of here will my life go back to what it was. I got out of my bed and tiptoed outside and sat by the front of the tent star gazing.

After about 5 minutes I was joined by someone, "Hey what you doing out here?" I looked up and saw Squid smiling down, "Nothing, just couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind." He sat down next to me but not too close to make me uncomfortable. "Spark how come you fell back when Magnet touched you and flinched when I did?" I looked at him, he had a soft expression on his face, like he actual cared about me, but that's impossible no one can care for me. "It's nothing really, it's nothing to do with you or Magnet I just don't like being touched since ..." I was about to tell a complete stranger who I have known for two days my whole life, I stopped and looked down at my feet. "It's okay you don't have to say, but to let you know even know I've known you for two days, I've got your back, D-Tent stick together no matter what, your part of the band of brothers, well in this case band of brothers and sister" he gave off a cheeky grin that made me smile, like a first general smile in years of my life. "Thanks Squid, you never know I might warm up to the band of brothers and tell you, but this isn't the time." With that I got up and said goodnight and headed to bed, tomorrow is another day.


	4. Battered To A Pulp

**Chapter Four: Battered to a Pulp **

The alarm screeching all through camp, I managed not to fall out of bed this time, but the noise was horrendous. I groaned and got out of bed, grabbing my orange jumpsuit. I followed the others towards the library, "Morning Spark" Squid and ZigZag came up next to me, "Moring guys" I replied with a yawn. I grabbed a shovel and headed off to follow Mr Sir and skipping breakfast, Stanley would be having a moan at me about that, but I didn't care. D-Tent followed Mr Sir to our new digging site, Stanley giving me evils along the way. I just shrugged my shoulders and began my hole.

I had a better start with today's hole compared to yesterdays; I was digging as quickly as I could, ignoring the heat and avoiding my canteen. I didn't even realise Magnet was shouting my name telling me the truck was here, but I just carried on, I just wanted to get this hole done. For some reason I was in no mood to communicate with anyone today, I tend to have quite a few of them days. But anyway, I ignored all the comments I was getting, not hearing what people was saying. It took me about 10 minutes that I was done with my hole. I attempted to get out my hole and failed completely. I gave it another few goes until I saw a shadow cast over me, I looked up to Stanley, he was holding his hand out to me, I grabbed it, thanked him and rushed back to camp, taking no notice of the calls of my name.

I got back to camp, dumped my shovel and headed to the tent. Realising I was the only one finished, not even Zero. _Jeez I must have dug fast. _I popped my head out the tent a realised no one was back yet, so I took this opportunity to take a shower. I grabbed my towel, token and clean jumpsuit and headed to the showers. Showering as quickly as I could as anyone could turn up at any moment, I got dried and dressed and headed back to the tent. Along the way I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into someone, making myself fall to the ground, after regaining myself I looked up at the last person I wanted to see. The big lump and a few other boys, _this is not good. _I scrabbled to my feet, trying to make a dash for it, but I got called back. "Now sweetheart where do you think you're going?" I didn't answer I was frozen with fear, not be able to move or speak, the lump had a grip on both my upper arms, _Oh no not again, please not here. _"Not speaking now are you, now you don't have your boys looking out for you. Come on let's take her back to the tent." And with that he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, I dropped my jumpsuit and towel, I couldn't even scream for help, I couldn't find my voice. I heard his friends laughing and cheering him on, then we began heading to his tent.

When arriving at the tent I was thrown onto the floor, whacking my head hard, I grabbed the back of my head and noticed blood on my hand. _This is not good, fuck. _I tried to sit up but I kicked back down by lump, hitting my head again, making my vision very blurry. I heard someone shout "Hit her again." "Yeah teach her a lesson" I didn't realise someone was just inches away from my face when I heard lump whispering in my ear, "Time to be punished I think sweetheart, teach you not to mess with me." And with that it began, flashbacks coming back, with every hit I got, I was getting kicked in the stomach and back. I still couldn't cry for help. I just took the beatings, with tears falling from my eyes. _So much for getting away from it all. _After a while the beatings stopped and I heard shouting, not sure who from as I couldn't see, or hear properly now, but I could hear a lot of movement, then suddenly I was picked up and carried bride style out of the tent, next thing I know black.

The next thing I remember is my head killing like mad, just a constant thumping at the back of my head. I groaned trying to sit up then I heard "No Al lay back down, don't want you damaging your rip cage even more." I opened my eyes and saw Squid, Magnet and Stanley around my bed, all with some cuts and bruises on their face. I tried to speak but all that came out was a croak of "What happened?" The three boys all looked at each other than at me, "Al don't you remember what happened?" said Magnet. I tried to think back what happened, and then it all started to come back. "All I remember is heading to the tent after my shower and bumping into someone, did I knock myself out or something?" Stanley spoke this time "Alex you got crushed by Lump and his crew, they must have got hold of you after your shower." I looked at the three of the boys looking confused, "Really? Then what happened?" Squid spoke this time, first time I think of me waking up. "I was looking for you when I got back to camp, as I was wondering why you didn't talk to any of us today, so I headed to the tent, saw your canteen was there but not your clean clothes so I headed to the showers, on the way though I found a towel and a jumpsuit that I'm sure couldn't fit any guy, that's when I started to really panic, Magnet and Caveman saw me asking what's wrong, I said I couldn't find you, so we rushed back to the tent, back got distracted by lots of laughter. We went into Tent B and saw Lump and his crew kicking something, closer look realising it was you, we ran over pulled them off of you, got into a bit of a fight, I managed to get away and pick you up, the other two following back to D tent, Caveman went to get Mom, he fixes you up. And now here we are!" _No wonder they are looking like that. _After Squid finished the look on his face was shocking, he had a mixture of anger, scared, worry and care all into one mixed emotion.

I couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say or feel my head was hurting so much. "I'm going to go tell the others your awake, they are all really worried about you Spark, we'll come back soon yeah" said Magnet walking out, "Thanks Magnet" I called out, still a bit croaky. He turned and smiled, I returned it. Stanley was heading out too, "I'll let you rest now Alex, looks like you won't be digging tomorrow, Lump and his crew have gotten such a bollocking, the bloody gits deserve it. See ya later Squid" With that he left. Squid was just staring at me, his eyes just showing worry now, "Oh Alex, I was so scared, I know we've only known each other three days, but I don't know there is something about you, that seems you appear strong but on the inside, you are broken, no one caring for you. Reminds me of myself, I'm the same." I couldn't see his face as he had turned away while talking, I slowly sat up, ignoring the paid coming from my rips, I managed to sit up and get a better view of Squid, and he looked so innocent. Like he was hiding something from everyone. Seeing him like this made me realise he might have been through the same stuff I have at home, I took a deep breath and said "Alan I make you a deal" he turned to face me, eyes watering slightly, I continued "I know you are hiding something from everyone here, as I am as well, I know what is like to hide a massive secret from everyone. If you tell me what's your problem and I'll tell you something I have never told a single soul." I searched in his eyes what he was feeling. Then I saw it, lost.

That's when he started telling me all his troubles at home, his dad leaving when he was a young age, his mom drinking till she passed out, making him look for food, stealing loose change from homes, until he got caught. He then told me he wants to be a marine biologist, hence why he has gotten the nickname Squid. After telling me his life story the other tent members was coming to bed, I looked over to squid and mouthed "Tomorrow" he nodded and headed to his bed. The other guys who weren't here when I woke up came over asking how I was; I said I was fine, just really tired, so they left me to sleep. I couldn't get to sleep straight away too much going on my mind, Lump and his crew, Squid's story, my story, I didn't know how to explain to him what I have been through. I'd have to worry about that in the morning. But for now I fell asleep with the sound of light snores in the background, heading to dreamland.


End file.
